vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring of the Lucii
Summary The Ring of the Lucii (光耀の指輪, Kōyō no Yubiwa?, lit. Ring of Radiant Light), also known as the Ring of legend and the Ring of Light, is a key item in the Final Fantasy XV Universe that appears in Final Fantasy XV and the feature film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. It harbors the souls of the past kings of Lucis and lets the wearer channel the power of Eos's Crystal. It is handed down from generation to generation and grants its immense power only to those it deems worthy at the cost of a blood price. According to legend, the Ring of the Lucii was bestowed upon the kings of Lucis by the gods. According to the Final Fantasy XV Ultimania, Astrals created the ring of light, and it exists as proof of the rightful successor to the throne. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, higher when used by the King of Light Name: Ring of the Lucii, Ring of Light Origin: Final Fantasy Age: 2000 years old Classification: Divine Artifact Wielders: Somnus Lucis Caelum, Kings of the Yord, Regis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric (temporary), Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum Powers and Abilities: Magic, Soul Manipulation (The Ring channels the power of the souls of the Old Lucian Kings and can be used to summon them or communicate with them), Power Bestowal (The Ring grants magical powers to the Lucian Kings and can also grant them to those who are not of royal blood), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Of Electricity, Fire and Ice variations), Telekinesis, Summoning (Can be used to summon the Astrals as well as the spirits of the Old Kings), Forcefield Creation, Invisibility (The Kingsglaive members recieved from King Regis the ability to become invisible), Teleportation, Intangibility, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Holy Manipulation (Via Holy), Death Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the life-force of enemies. Was used by Noctis and Ardyn to absorb the Starscourge), Spatial Manipulation and BFR (Can rip a hole in the universe and banish enemies to the void with Alterna) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Grants magical powers from the Crystal of Eos to its users, making them able to fight extremely dangerous and powerful opponents like General Glauca and Ardyn Izunia who is from Lucian bloodline himself. Is powerful enough to absorb the Starscourge and clean the world of Eos from darkness), higher when used by the King of Light (The King of Light is the only being who can use the Ring at its full might and gain access to its most powerful spells like Holy, Death and Alterna) Speed: Varies, depends of its wielder Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (While wearing the Ring, Ignis was capable of fighting and defeating Ardyn Izunia), higher when used by the King of Light Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (The Ring of the Lucii's power is directly linked to the Crystal as well as the Astrals' might and will only be destroyed when the darkness will be destroyed from Eos) Range: Varies, at least dozens of meters via Magic, up to Planetary Weaknesses: Those who are not of royal blood can be burned alive if they're deemed unworthy and have to make a sacrifice to use the Ring's power. Only the King of Light can use its power to its maximum limit. Using the Ring can drain the life-force of the user. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death:' Noctis drains the life-force of his targeted enemy and causes them to disintegrate. Death is the first spell Noctis learns on the ring and becomes available in Chapter 13. *'Holy:' Noctis smites foes with sacred energy and deals holy damage to nearby enemies when dodging their attacks with the Ring of the Lucii equipped in the weapon slot, and when in Arminger Unleashed mode. The ring can be equipped in Chapter 13 and Holy is the second spell Noctis learns on it. *'Alterna:' Alterna is a Ring Magic, obtained during Chapter 13 at Zegnautus Keep. Alterna is the last spell Noctis learns on the Ring of the Lucii. It casts a spell that temporarily breaks open the fabric of reality, creating a crystalline gate into another dimension that ejects enemies from the battle entirely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Characters